Road trip time !
by PeddieLover2012
Summary: The Cullens, Hales and Swans go on a road trip! Includes truth or dare, insane shopping spree and full of Emmetts stupidity. AU/AH canon couples B/E J/A Em/R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: setting off**

**AN: this is my very first fanfic so I hope you like it **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight :(**

**Bella POV**

**'Oh your touch, so bittersweet**

**Aahhh, ah aaha**

**Baby don't forget my name**

**When the morning breaks us'**

The music blaring from my alarm clock woke me up as I fumbled to turn it off. I looked at my calendar and squealed in delight, (something I would never normally do) today was the day. Me, my friends, my brother and boyfriend were going on a road trip for 3 months. My best friends Alice, Rosalie and I had been planning this trip for months.

After I had gotten ready in a pair of sweats and a blue t-shirt with my favourite dark blue sneakers, I walked down the stairs and nearly had a heart attack when I turned the corner and saw everyone gathered in the kitchen waiting for me.

"Heyy love are you ready to go?" Edward asked me, we had been going out for nearly 2 years, I still don't know what he sees in me he is like Adonis while I'm just plain and boring. He is also Alice's older brother by 11 months and he was dressed in black male skinny jeans with an emerald green top that matches his eyes and some plain black sneakers.

"Yeah let's get going" I replied happily and I reached up to gently press my lips to his.

"Enough of that now,lil sis" my big brother Emmett said jokingly. He might look intimidating but once you get to know him he is more like a big teddy bear. Today he decided to wear plain jeans and a white button down top which looked really good on him considering he normally only wears t-shirts and tattered sneakers, he must be trying to impress Rosalie, he was just putting on some white sneakers. Him and Rosalie had been going out for quite a while now and they were perfect for each other. Rosalie was really beautiful with her long blonde hair and perfect figure that made every girl jealous, me included, especially today when she was wearing white skinny jeans with a white tank top and a short sleeved grey jacket on top. She was also wearing a pair of grey high heels.

"Sure sure" I said "we can get some real fast on the way if you want?"

"Bellaaaaaaaa what an earth are you wearing?!"Alice screamed at me, she might be small and rather pixie-like but never upset her otherwise things might get ugly. Today she looked really amazing and pretty in a violet knee length dress with a little black jacket.

Jasper was trying to calm her down before she could blow this thing out of proportion. They had been going out for about a year now and they complimented each other perfectly as Alice was always hyper and bouncy and Jasper was calm and freakishly good at knowing how people felt, he was also Rosalie's twin and they were really close and hardly ever fell out. He was wearing a dark purple tops, which Alice had probably told him to wear so that they matched, and some black jeans along with some new sneakers that Alice had gotten him at the weekend.

* * *

After we had finally got everyone's bags into the back of the RV we all got in. Since Edward was going to drive for a bit he sat in the drivers seat while I sat next to him in the passengers seat. Alice and Jasper sat in the middle whispering sweet nothing's into each others ears, then at the very back sat Emmett and Rosalie, who were in the middle of a very intense make out session. We were only five minutes into the journey when Emmett suddenly shouted " I need the bathroom ! " " you will have to wait until we get to the pancake house " I screamed back, the pancake house was one of my favourite places in the world to eat as they have some of the best pancakes ever. It was going to be a long summer. Edward obviously seeing my worried expression rubbed the back of my hand soothingly and smiled at me sweetly.

A soon as we got to the pancake house, Emmett ran out of the RV and straight to the bathroom.

"Lets go and get a table so then we can eat and then we can get going!" Alice was literally bouncing in her seat. We all climbed out and walked inside to find a table, after we found one by the window we all sat down and waited for Emmett to get back before we ordered.

"CAN I HAVE A HUG ?!" Oh my god we've only been on the road for 10 minutes what is Emmett doing now ?

I casually made my way over to Enmett and tapped him on the shoulder so that he would face me so I could talk to him.

"WOULD YOU LIKE A H- oh heyy Bells what are you doing over here?"

"I came to see what my idiot brother is up to now, what are you doing?" I replied with a small smile on my face. "Cone on let's go and get some breakfast " He grabbed my hand and led the way back to the table.

"Oh and you never did answer my question what were you doing" I asked him curiously.

"Well you see I was walking out of the bathroom and I saw someone who looked really sad so I went over to her and offered her a hug, and she just walked a way. So then I shouted to see if anybody else wanted a hug instead.". Everyone apart from Emmett started to laugh at his silly antics. Just then a waitress came over and asked us what we wanted to eat. After we had ordered we all sat in a comfortable silent. I had ordered blueberry pancakes, the same thing I ate every time I came here, blueberry pancakes! Edward and Jasper both had bacon pancakes which were my second favourite type of pancakes, Alice had banana pancakes while Rosalie had Georgia pecan pancakes. Emmett being the pig that he is, or a growing boy as he likes to call himself, had the massive two by four pancakes.

* * *

When we had all eaten we got back into the RV and got comfy before setting off again. About half an hour into the journey Alice suddenly shouted "Who wants to play truth or dare ?!"

**Review please I will post the next chapter as soon as possible. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: fun and games**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight even though I wish I did**

**Alice POV**

As I was leaning into Jasper's chest I had a really good idea we could all play a game to pass the time.

"Who wants to play truth or dare ?!" I shouted to everyone. They all turned to look at me with worried expressions on their faces, they were ruining all the fun.

"Not after the last time Alice, I'm not getting grounded for the rest of my life!" My annoying brother said, but I knew a way around him.

"you'll play won't you Bella pleaseeeeeee?"

"um... Sure I guess?" she said but the way she said it made it sound like more of a question. I squealed and Jasper had to cover his ears with his hands because I was so loud.

"calm down Ali." he soothed me."we will play when we next stop so that way Eddie boy over here can play"

"MY NAMES EDWARD !"

Jasper just started to mutter under his breath I heard the words 'bastard' and 'oversensitive'. So I just pulled his lips to mine and kissed him passionatly. His tongue went across my lips begging for entrance and I'm sure my heart skips a few beats every time I kiss him. The kiss kept getting deeper and deeper but before we went to far someone cleared their throat. I looked up at the person eern though I already knew who is was.

"Emmett what was that for?"

"Well I really didnt want to see you two have sex on that seat so I had to interrupt" he replied. I blushed and hid my head into Jasper's chest and he just kissed my forehead reassuringly.

"Let's play a different game until wes stop then" I suggested once my blush had completely gone.

"Like what?" Rosalie asked curiously, as she put down the magazine she had been reading for most of the journey but stopping every now and then when Emmett started to kiss her.

"I have a game that we could play when we stop and there's an elevator nearby" my jasper said.

"we could play name that tune?" Bella said happily, when we all nodded in agreement she went into her bag and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper do we could keep scores.

1 hour,and 20 tunes later I grabbed the piece of paper off, of Bella to see who had won. Scribbled onto the piece of paper were the results:

Bella- lll

Edward- lllll

Alice- llll

Jasper- lll

Rosalie- lll

Emmett- ll

I quietly giggled at the fact that Emmett only had two points, it was his fault for guessing 'the Macarena' every single time.

"the winner is Edward with 5 points !" I shouted, happy that my brother had won. Even though he was really annoying, he wouldn't rub it in for the remainder of the road trip like Emmett would have done.

After chatting to Jasper for a few more minutes I began to get tired after sitting down for so long. I rested my head on Jasper's shoulder and the last words I heard before I fell asleep were

"Sleep now darlin'"

* * *

"ALICE ! WAKE UP" someone shouted in my ear after I had been asleep for quite a while. I groaned as I sat up to come face to face with Emmett, who was smiling at me like an idiot.

"we're here now we can play truth or dare and the game that Jasper wants to play."

"okay, okay I'm coming no need to get your knickers in a twist" I replied sarcastically to him. I went to grab my purse but a big smooth hand that I would know anywhere stopped me.

"I'll get it for you Ali" jasper said to me. I kissed him on the check as a silent thank you and climbed out of the RV and walked to where all my friends were waiting. Bella smiled friendly at me, I was glad she was going out with my brother they are perfect for each other. Jasper came up behind me and grabbed my hand on his. We all walked slowly to the massive mall that we had stopped at, I knew the game that jasper wanted to play so I picked the perfect mall that was nowhere near where we live so our parents will never find out, that is unless Emmett accidentally let it slip like he did last time we had done something like this. When we had walked through the big front entrance I saw a elevator and started to drag Jasper over to it, the others followed, confused to why we needed a elevator. I turned to everyone once we had reached the lift and started to explain how you play.

"Okay,now to play this game we all have to stand in the elevator and one at a time we all have to do something funny that the others tell us to do. Get it? Got it. Good." I said all in one lungful of air. The others nodded their heads enthusiastically and everyone had a huge smile on their faces, even Rosalie! We all clambered into the elevator and waited for the unsuspecting victim... Um I mean person to walk into the elevator. The first set of people were a young woman and her 2 children. I pointed to myself to let them know that I was going to do something to start the game of. I casually walked up to the woman and said smugly

"I've got new socks on!".

The woman just stared at me for a few seconds before she regained the ability to look away, when she did I waved buy and walked back over to the corner where my friends were standing. Bella, Rosalie and Emmett all gave me high fives, whilst Edward grinned at me and Jasper pulled me into a hug and said well done. I just smiled back at him and reached up to kiss him on the lips quickly but passionately, since there were still two little kids in the elevator.

Next Emmett wanted to have a go so after the woman and her children walked out of the elevator, we waited for someone else to walk on. After about 2 floors a businessman walked on and as soon as the doors started to close, Emmett shouted loudly do that we could all here

"Don't worry they will open again!". I was trying to hold in my laughter but a small giggle escaped my mouth so I covered my mouth with my hands and looked in the opposite direction, whilst still listening to everything that was being said.

"I know they are going to open again but thanks for telling me" the businessman replied to Emmett politely. As soon as the man walked out of the elevator the laugh that I was trying to hold came out and if it wasn't for Jasper holding onto my waist I'm sure that I would have been rolling on the floor laughing by now. Next it was Rose's turn and she opened up her purse and said

"have you got enough air in there?"

After that it was Edwards turn and he went to the shop and 5 minutes later came back with a cooler that said human wad in the side,so that it would freak them out when they looked at it, then Bella clicked every single red button on the control panel just to see what it did. The people in the elevator at the time got really freaked out because we for stuck for half an hour until it was fixed. Last was Jasper and he waited until an old couple came in and then started to smack his head whilst grimacing and muttering

"Shut up dammit all of you just shut the fuck up!". Them old people didn't really care that Jasper was insane they were more concerned about the language that he used.

When we had all had a go we got out of the elevator and started to aimlessly walk around.

"Can we go and get some lunch yet?" Emmett whined "I'm starving!". I swear all that boy ever thinks about is food and Rose. We all agreed that we would go and have some lunch and then go back to the RV and play truth or dare.

"Where should we go for some lunch?" I asked everyone.

"Why don't we just go to the cafe and get a sandwich of something like that" Bella suggested. We walked over to the nearest cafe and went to the till to place our order.

"what would you all like?" the nice elderly woman, whose name tag said Margaret asked us.

"Could I just have a roast chicken sandwich please." I replied.

"Could I have a ham sandwich please ma'am" Jasper asked.

"me too please" Rose said.

After asking Bella what she would like Edward asked for 2 beef sandwiches for them.

"please could I have a cheese and onion sandwich please!" Emmett all but shouted at Margaret. As everyone walked of to wait for the order I asked Margaret for one more thing.

"Could you also add 6 chocolate chip cookies onto the order as well please". Margaret just nodded her head kindly. I took the bag and payed and then met up with everyone at the front of the cafe.

"What took you so long Ali?" Emmett said to me with his mouth full of sandwich, Rose just smacked him around the back of the head for being so rude, but he just shrugged it of and continued to eat like a pig until Rose glared at him.

"I ordered us all one more thing and before you ask I will show you back at the RV" I said simply before skipping of towards the parking lot, with Jasper by my side and everyone else trailing behind us.

**Reviews make me upload faster :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: truth or dare**

**AN: sorry about the long wait**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I own all the DVDs and books. ;)**

**Edward POV**

When we were all settled in the RV Alice went onto the bag and pulled out 6 chocolate chip cookies. Emmett went to snatch one out of her hand but she quickly pulled away, she had an evil grin on her face and I knew that, that certain face was not a good one she wanted us to do something possibly dangerous in return for a cookie.

"Emmett stop tryin to grab a cookie out of my hand, you will all get one when you have done your dare!" she squealed delightedly. There were numourous groans from the RV, mainly from Bella and Rosalie who vowed they would never play truth or dare with each other after what happened the last time, but I saw it in their eyes that they both really wanted the cookie and I knew it was Bella's absolute favourite type. Alice gave them both her famous puppy dog pout. It worked straight away.

"Fine, fine I'll play just stop with the damn pout already!" Rosalie said and Bella nodded her head in agreement. I looked to my left to get a proper view of Bella, she is the most beautiful creature I've ever met and I'm so glad that she is mine and no one else's. I know that might sound really possessive but it's true. She saw me staring at her and a blush started to creep up her face. I loved her blush it is so pretty and special and it's one of the many things that makes my Bella, Bella. We all settled ourselves into a circle that went Emmett, Rosalie, me, Bella, jasper and then Alice.

"so who's going to go first then?" Jasper asked. "I will, I will!" Emmett screamed at everyone. They all nodded their heads because they knew that if they disagreed things would get ugly fast.

"ok then… Bella truth or dare?" I saw Bella immediately tense up when he asked her. I took her hand in mine to give her some reassurance. We all knew that when Emmett asks you a truth or dare you have to pick dare otherwise he will not let you live it down.

"d-dare" Bella stuttered nervously. "ok I dare you to go and flirt with 5 guys that I pick for you and get their numbers and text everyone of them" Emmett grinned evilly. Bella just replied to him by saying " your my own brother Em, why are you doing this to me?" I couldn't help it I started to laugh until Bella glared at me, her way of telling me to shut up. I immediately stopped laughing. Bella surprised all of us by walking straight out of the RV and going up to the front doors of the mall. Then she waited for us to catch up with her and we all walked to the food court where most of the guys hang out. She turned to Emmett and he knew what she meant straight away, and he pointed to a pimply guy with glasses. Bella glared at him. Jeez Bella was hot when she was annoyed. She walked up to the guy and pulled his lips to hers, the kiss only lasted about 10 seconds but I was so mad I thought I was going to explode. Luckily for me and everyone standing close by, Jasper was able to calm me down by saying that she didn't mean it and it's only a dare. I smiled a grateful smile and he just nodded in reply. I looked back at Bella in time to see him press his number in her hand and then Bella started to gracefully walk back to us but it didn't last long because when she was about 10 feet away she tripped in thin air, luckily I was there just in time to catch her and steady her onto her feet. She looked down at the ground and she blushed furiously. Emmett gave Bella more people to hit on until she had done all 5 guys.

* * *

When we were all sat back in the RV the first thing Bella said to Alice was "do I get my cookie now?" Alice nodded her head and passed Bella her cookie.

Bella looked at everyone and her eyes landed on Jasper as she said "Jasper truth or dare?" he just grinned and said "I'm not a chicken, dare of course" Bella replied "i dare you to walk into a shop and grab a bunch of woman's clothes and then go to the changing rooms and model a little fashion show for us all!" I certainly wasn't expecting Bella to come out with that one, and by the look on Jaspers face, neither did he. I heard him mutter some words under his breath but I could only make out the words 'bitch' and 'whore', I growled loudly at him but just as I was about to punch him, Bella grabbed my face in her hands and kissed me with so much passion it should be illegal. I kissed her back and my hand started to creeps own to the

hem of her t-shirt, when there was a loud coughing sound. We both pulled away and smiled at each other, before I turned my head towards the rest of the group and saw that they were already half way towards the mall, apart from Alice who was the one that was coughing.

"we didn't want to see you to do it, in the RV so everyone else went inside, but I thought I should stop you because I have a feeling you will want to see jasper do his dare" me and Bella nodded our heads and started to climb out of the RV. When we arrived at the mall we walked over to where everyone else is.

"finally you've done I thought we were going to have to wait ages for you to finish!" Rosalie joked. I just rolled my eyes. "what shop are we going to go into?" Jasper asked Bella. She just replied " the first one that we see." Emmett started to lead the way to a random store that we passed near the entrance and when we walked inside he started to walk to where all the woman's dresses are. I found a nice black dress that would go up to a woman's knees so I showed Bella and she started to laugh like a maniac. I took that as a yes and passed it to Jasper.

"I forgot to mention that everyone gets to pick out one outfit each for Jasper to wear." Bella shouted to everyone. Jasper shot another death glare at Bella and she just smiled the cutest smile I have ever seen. I had already grabbed the black dress, Alice grabbed a short skirt and a silky pink top, Emmett had grabbed a long blue dress and high heels to go with it, Rosalie grabbed a pair of shorts and a green tank top and lastly Bella had grabbed a beige dress and black leggings to go with it. Jasper walked into the changing rooms and walked out 2 minutes later wearing Bella's beige dress and leggings and was now striking a pose for us and everyone else that might have been watching. He swiftly walked back into the changing rooms and over half an hour he had tried on all the different outfits and had done a different pose every time. The second he had changed out of the last outfit he stormed out of the store. I had to help Bella and Alice up off the floor because they were laughing so much.

* * *

Once we were all back into the RV jasper got a cookie and ate it greedily like he had never ate one before. We settled into a peaceful silence until jasper said " Edward truth or dare and can I just change the rules a little bit, at least one person has to pick a dare" everyone looked expectantly at me like they thought I was going to pick dare. "truth" I said simply "if someone has to pick truth I might as well pick it to get it over with" Jasper thought about it for a moment and then said " is it true that you have a collection of barbies in the bottom draw of your wardrobe?" I sadly modded my head and that's when the laughter started as once it started it seemed that no one was able to stop. "how do you even know about them?" I asked Jasper "well I found them that time I had a sleepover at your house last week and you went to the bathroom before we went to bed and I got curios so I started to look through your draws and I found them but before I could properly look at them I heard you unlocking the door, so I had to jump back into my sleeping bag before you noticed that I had seen them." I chuckled at that, because I had to admit it was quite a funny story. I took my cookie out of Alice's small hand and gave her my special crooked grin. " ok my turn to pick…ok I pick Rosalie truth or dare?" "truth, I'm not going to do one of your dares, I'll end up in jail or something like that" she said almost immediately. "where is the craziest place you and Emmett have had sex?" I saw Emmett and Rosalie share a glance and then after what seemed like forever but was probably only a few minutes she spoke up "we did it in the restroom of McDonalds a couple of months ago" then she looked down and blushed like my Bella normally would. Nobody said anything and we just moved on to the next person, none of us wanted to know any details. After that the rest of the game passed like any other game of truth or dare would, Alice had to let Emmett dress her do now she was in a pair of yellow joggers and a green top, she had to keep them on for an hour. Lastly Emmett had to walk around the mall with nothing apart from his boxers on. That was hilarious!

* * *

Everyone had eaten the cookies and were full and just relaxing in the RV while I drived. "where do you want go go now?" I asked no one in particular. Bella was the one who answered "lets go to the beach for the rest of the afternoon and then we can have a BBQ on the beach for dinner!" she squealed into my ear. "to the beach!" Emmett screamed from the back seat. This was going to be a long 2 hours until we arrive at the beach.

**Please review. Reviews make me write faster!**


End file.
